The Tale of An Almost Hero
by tintiger
Summary: Tenzuma, a friend of Iruka's father, reluctantly makes it his mission to take young Iruka under his wing and cure him of his pranking.
1. Chapter 1 My Brother

The way of the shinobi

Prologue

'My Brother'

Umino Argon knelt beside the body of his wife and wept. The struggle continued around him, but he was oblivious, lost in the anguish of losing his beloved. His friend, Okako Tenzuma stood beside him, protecting and trying to comfort him.

Argon and his wife had been friends of Tenzuma for a long time. Now, losing her made Argon seem so much weaker somehow, he thought as he patted his good friend on the shoulder. "Argon we need to move her away, the fox is coming," he gently tugged the other man's sleeve.

"Dad, a cry rang out. Tenzuma turned to see Iruka, Argon's thirteen-year old son burst onto the scene. Dad, what happened?" Iruka cried out.

Suddenly Argon stood and looked at his son. "Iruka, get out of here. It's too dangerous!" he yelled.

"But dad, I want to stay and fight too." Iruka stuck out his chin in the same determined way that his father was at the exact moment.

"No Iruka, Argon moved himself so that the mother of his child was out of her son's line of vision, No your too..."

The shout of alarm broke in, cutting his words short. "The fox is coming! Watch out, the fox is attacking again!"

Argon looked up at Tenzuma, "take my son away from here," he pleaded. Suddenly the giant nine-tailed fox dropped onto the earth with a thud. It was so big that the ground shuddered under the staggering weight of its landing. All the shinobi around the small group leaped to attack. Again Argon implored his friend, (much more urgently this time) "Tenzuma my son, please!" Then he too, charged to attack.

"No dad, Iruka screamed as Tenzuma grabbed him and started to pull him off the battlefield. Let me go, my mom and dad are still fighting!" But Tenzuma had to do this, this one last accommodation for his friend. So despite Iruka's fists pounding on his shoulder, Tenzuma said goodbye to his most trusted friend, and devoted himself to getting the boy to a safe place.

Later, after the battle, it was confirmed. Umino Argon and his wife were both dead, the boy Iruka was the only surviving member of the Umino clan, one of the very respectable old families. Tenzuma tried to comfort him, but was too awash in his own grief. "The boy would be better off not seeing me like this," he reasoned. Argon had been like a brother, the best kind of brother.

Chapter 1

'The boy called Iruka'

"Why am I remembering this?" Tenzuma asked himself, as he shook out of his revery. He had made peace with Argon's death four years ago, why were these thoughts and feelings accosting him now? He had just returned from a long arduous mission. The mission had been the protection of the Hokage of the land of waves. A rouge ninja, named Momichi Zabuza, had been attempting an assassination, and hostel take-over. The original mission had only been supposed to last one year, but had instead stretched to two and then three. He needed a break. So Tenzuma had returned to Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves for a little rest and relaxation.

As soon as he had arrived, he had begun noticing the changes in his home village. The first thing that he had noticed was the new face carved into the mountainside. It was Yondaime's face, he had earned the title Hokage by sealing up the fox's spirit in a safe place. That place had been the navel of an infant, Uzumaki Naruto. Another thing that he had noticed was all the children running around, Konoha seemed to be thriving.

Once again Tenzuma snapped himself out of a revery, being away this long was bad! All he could do was think about the past. Then he realized that he had paused at the K.I.A. monument. This monument was a black stone, with names carved into its glossy surface, a memorial to those who had lost their lives defending the village from the demon fox. The stone had probably been what induced his reflections in the first place. He ran his finger over the names of his friends, stopping on Argon's. "Argon, I still miss you so much. Sorry for not visiting more frequently." He murmured, to the man whose name was on the stone.

Leaving the memorial stone, Tenzuma strolled through Konoha, taking in the sights and sounds that he had missed while he had been away. He sighed, no matter where he traveled, this hidden village would always be home to him.

As he turned down the alley toward his apartment, a small blond boy ran out. There were tears lingering in the corners of his cornflower blue eyes as he raced out of the alley, and headlong into Tenzuma's legs.

Tenzuma smiled and scooped the boy up. "What's the matter little one? He asked gently, looking around for the boy's parents. Why are you out here alone?" The child had such bright eyes, full of a bouncy energy just waiting to burst forth.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, he said, wiping his tears away, and I'm not afraid of anything!"

"I didn't say you were, Tenzuma smiled. He had often thought that he would like to have a child, but had never acted on that wish. So this is the boy who bound and held fast the spirit of the nine-tailed fox? The Yondaime had been a very smart man, for if a child could hold the spirit quiet now, perhaps they all had hope.

Having now finished his whimpering, Naruto must have been getting tired of being held, because he was starting to squirm. So Tenzuma set him down and patted his spiky yellow hair. "You carry the hope of us all, little one. Be strong." Naruto smiled and bounded off quite happy to be left down. The boy reminded Tenzuma of something, but it flitted away as he reached his mind to catch the thought.

Later Tenzuma made his way along the street, heading for the ninja academy. He wanted to file his mission report as soon as possible, so that he could forget about it and enjoy his break to it's fullest. He also wanted to give the same report to the Hokage himself, so that no parts would slip away, due to second-hand neglect. As he walked past the schoolyard, he noticed quite a few students playing together. No wait, they weren't playing. They were all standing around taunting another boy. But that boy was different, he was much taller then the rest.

Tenzuma looked around for an instructor. Seeing none, he easily jumped the small fence around the yard and approached the group of boys.

"Come on stupid, do something funny, one boy goaded. Yeah, another chortled, something funny. The other boys each took a jab at the older boy. You're not worth spit so stop acting like you are."

The boy receiving the brunt of their teasing, just smiled weakly and rubbed the scar that stretched from one of his cheeks to the other, across his nose. He had brown hair pulled into a short ponytail, that stuck out at an angle from his head. He also had a look on his face that could easily have been mistaken for a carefree grin, but under that grin deep sadness lingered. However the grin wasn't what stopped Tenzuma in his tracks, not the grin but the face that held it, Umino Argon's!

No, it can't be Argon, but then . . . , Iruka, Argon's son. Yes that had to be Iruka. Tenzuma thought to himself.

Just then Iruka's eyes met his and Tenzuma sprang into action. Grabbing the leader of the group with one hand, and Iruka with the other, he drugged them both into the school. Tenzuma quickly located the head sensei and told him what had occurred. He turned both of the boys over to their sensei. Then he looked at Iruka. He didn't think that it would be appropriate to hug the gangly teen, though he wanted to. Instead he turned on his heel and left the room.

With a new purpose in his step, Tenzuma strode down the hall. Iruka was still in the academy?! How was this so? He was nearing seventeen, if he wasn't already. He was too old to still be stuck in the school!

When Tenzuma reached the Hokage's council chamber, he paused. The door was closed, he knew that he should wait. "Oh well, I'm not really known for my patience," he said with a wry smile, and pushed the door open.

Inside he felt two pairs of eyes turn on him instantly. One pair belonged to the leader of the village. The other pair belonged to a young man. Well it wasn't actually a pair of eyes he was peering at Tenzuma with, just a single eye. The other eye was covered by a hitae-ate headband, that held back a puff of silver hair. Tenzuma realized then that this wasn't just another kid, this youth that was looking at him now with his hand resting tensely on his shuriken pouch, was none other then the most promising young ninja of the village, Hataki Kakashi. The boy was a wonder, Tenzuma had heard. But that was just a distracting thought that he pushed aside quickly.

"Hokage-sama, forgive my intrusion, but I need to speak with you." Tenzuma informed the older man.

"Very well, the village leader paused and looked over at the slim, silver-haired, boy. He smiled a slightly irritated smile, you may go, Kakashi. Thank-you for that information. I will see what I can do." The young Jounin stood, bowed politely to the Hokage and Tenzuma, and simply left.

"Now Tenzuma, what is it?" The Hokage asked.

"Well it's about Iruka, Argon's boy. Why is he still in the academy? Isn't he old enough to be on a Genin squad, and in higher training?" Tenzuma didn't mean to ask so many questions, but once he started, they all just seemed to tumble out.

The Hokage leaned back in his chair, took a few puffs on his pipe, and studied Tenzuma. He was in that position for so long that at first Tenzuma believed that he had fallen asleep with his eyes open. But then the man shifted and removed the pipe from his mouth.

"Tenzuma, many things have changed since you have been away. Iruka is one of them. The day the fox attacked Konoha, was the day Iruka lost his will to live. He studied Tenzuma with his intense, weary eyes, before continuing, Iruka has lost his will to try. His grades fell and continue to fall. He pulls the worst kinds of pranks on his teachers. He clowns around all the time and doesn't apply himself. Life is just a big joke to him on the outside, however on the inside it's slowly crushing him. All the Jounins know this, but none want to take the risk of training him."

"But as Argon's child, he has great potential! Besides he is nearing seventeen . . . , the realization suddenly hit him, . . . he's going to be dropped isn't he? Tenzuma had a sickening feeling creeping into his gut. The senseis at the academy weren't going to put up with the boy much longer. Can't a Jounin be assigned to him?" He already knew the answer, if a mentor didn't take a student on with all his heart and might, the teaching was almost doomed to fail. If that happened then Iruka would be. . .

"It is true that if Iruka doesn't gain a mentor before his birthday in four months, he will be dropped. The Hokage was watching him now with a look in his eye that unsettled Tenzuma. However, unless the sensei is truly devoted to him, I fear he may fail in any matter."

Unconsciously Tenzuma stepped back. "No! I know what your getting at, but I can't . . . , I mean, I won't take him myself. Umino Argon was too close and I lost him. To get attached to his son would just be bad for both of us, Iruka and me. I mean . . . He struggled, trying to sort out the emotions that were wracking his spirit even now. I turned my back on him before, and I mean . . . I should have stuck with him and helped him through his loss more. But I didn't, and now I don't think I would be a good choice for teaching him." He ended lamely.

The wise Hokage just sat watching him. "Hokage-sama, I know what you think and I know that you told me before that I should take Iruka as my student. But I don't feel as though I can let myself become emotionally attached to the boy. I cannot fill Argon's role to his son. ("Or the village" he added inwardly) I would almost rather have to train Hataki Kakashi," he added sarcastically.

Well Tenzuma, you've done it this time, he thought to himself. You sound like a whiny little kid.

Later that night, Tenzuma returned to his apartment, only to realize that he was still carrying the now tattered report that he had been planning to submit. "Oh well, I'll do it tomorrow," he told himself with a sigh as he climbed into bed. It had been a rough day and he could feel a headache coming on. To be continued in chapter 2 -Tintiger-


	2. Chapter 2 A Second Chance

Chapter 2

'A second chance'

Tenzuma woke when the sun streamed through the window and left dapples of light on his face. Groggily he rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. But sleep eluded him. It was May twenty-fifth. "The twenty-fifth, hmm . . . I wonder why that rings a bell?" He though as he pulled himself out of bed.

It wasn't until he had placed his hitae-ate, (the symbol of adult ninjahood) on his forehead that the significance of the day hit him. It was Iruka's seventeenth birthday today! Unless someone had shown pity for the boy and volunteered to train him today, Iruka's dream of becoming a ninja would be shattered forever.

"Oh well, it can't be helped. It is the boy's own fault for clowning around all the time. He reached up to adjust his hitae-ate, and then paused. Argon I'm sorry that your son is failing, but what can I do? I could never be you."

Suddenly a memory of a time long-past surfaced in Tenzuma's mind. A memory of two boys, one with a hitae-ate, one without. He remembered that day like it was only yesterday. It was the day that Tenzuma had failed to graduate from the academy. Argon on the other hand had passed. Tenzuma had felt so humiliated! But when he had tried to back out of telling his friend how he felt, the newly-graduated ninja had already guessed. Argon had just smiled and said, "You didn't fail, you just didn't want to graduate at the same time as me, you had to have all the glory for yourself!" That had made them both laugh, and Tenzuma felt better.

Argon had always been there to encourage and back me up. Tenzuma thought, always watching my back and getting me out of trouble. Now that he's gone all I do is complain about how I can't do this, and I can't be that. No more! I owe Umino Argon. The least I can do is save his son's dream!

Tenzuma glanced at the clock, twelve p.m. Wow, it's that late already!? He thought as he flew out the door and down the street.

He cut through an alley and sped up his gait. "I have to reach Hokage-sama before he dismisses Iruka! He thought to himself, I may already be too late."

Once he reached the Hokage's council chamber he burst in through the doors. As he entered, the village leader looked up from the scroll he was reading.

"Hokage-sama, I need to speak with you!" He burst out between gulps of air.

The older man studied him over his ever-present pipe, with a stern look on his face. "Tenzuma, he began in a gravely voice, you really need to stop barging in unannounced."

Tenzuma ignored the admonishment. "Hokage-sama, do you know what day this is? Of course you do," he flushed slightly. Calm down, he told himself.

The third Hokage had known Okako Tenzuma for a long time, since he was a child in fact. He had watched with pride, as he did with all the youngsters, as Tenzuma grew from a clumsy child, to an awkward teen, to an adult ninja. However, he had never seen him so flustered, not even when Hasson Kiga had kissed Tenzuma in the schoolyard at the graduation ceremony, in plain view of his parents and peers. Tenzuma must be extremely nervous about something, he reasoned with himself, but what and why? Wait, a slow smile crept into his eyes, today is May twenty-fifth, Iruka's birthday. Tenzuma is going to ask to train him, he hypothesized. Oh this was interesting, the most interesting thing that had happened all day!

Tenzuma shifted nervously from foot to foot. To any outsider, he may have seemed slightly frustrated or even a little bored, but inside Tenzuma was losing his cool! He had seen the light that had entered the old man's eyes only to be dulled instantly, and he knew Hokage-sama had already guessed what he was going to ask. This made him nervous beyond belief.

"It is Iruka's birthday." The Hokage supplied.

"Yeah, Tenzuma blurted, and I was wandering if anyone had decided to take him." Wow that was tactful, he scolded himself.

"No, and I approve, the village elder replied. But Iruka will not be easy to train. I need a complete and total commitment that you will stick with it and do everything in your power to train him in the way of the shinobi. Otherwise it would be better for him if we end Iruka's training right here and now."

"I know, now that his request was out in the open Tenzuma relaxed a little. But I have to try, for Iruka and for Argon."

"I must admit I was beginning to worry a bit. The Hokage leaned forward, if Iruka had been dropped from the ninja program, I fear it would have damaged him beyond repair," he almost whispered.

Tenzuma stared without actually appearing to. The Hokage was amazing! He balanced grand fatherly affection with strict, gentle leadership, in the most perfect way. The ninja that Tenzuma had grown up with, and trained with had all felt as though the Hokage was specially interested in each of their individual lives as they matured. Now they would say that he had been far too busy with other things. However, here again was proof of the old man's unique abilities.

"Very well, I will tell Iruka to meet you at the academy in one hour. The Hokage smiled gently, I'm glad that it is you."

Two hours later, Tenzuma was still waiting for Iruka. The sun had crept from its zenith down to the two p.m. point. The academy students had already left, and the schoolyard was silent.

Tenzuma shifted, where was that kid? Already he was second guessing his decision to take the boy. Iruka hadn't even graduated yet! To some, the personal training of a student who couldn't even pass the final academy exam was an act of sympathy that led to a weak shinobi. Perhaps the boy was so shamed by that fact that he didn't want it at all. After all, what strong shinobi ever accepted sympathy?

Meanwhile, Umino Iruka was running toward the academy as fast as he could. They're giving me one last chance, and here I am blowing it! He scolded himself silently. Well I didn't mean to fall asleep under that tree. No! Not good enough. I need a brilliant excuse as to why I'm so late, he told himself, as he thought back on the real reason that he was so tardy.

"Mizuki-senpi! Mizuki-senpai! Iruka yelled running to greet his friend. Mizuki-senpi, when did you get back?," Iruka asked gulping in air.

"Iruka, how are you?" Mizuki asked. He had graduated six years ago, at the age of eleven. Iruka had always looked up to him as a brother. Mizuki was so cool! He had white hair that hung down next to his face. Very much cooler, Iruka thought, then his own dull brown. Mizuki was funny and smart as well, Iruka wasn't. Yet Mizuki was his best friend through their years in the academy and even now, though he was a Genin. Mizuki had been there for Iruka when his parents had died.

"Uhh. . . I'm fine, Iruka rubbed the scar on his nose nervously. How did your mission go?" He quickly moved the conversation back onto Mizuki.

"It was long and tedious! And I missed my buddy. Mizuki grinned affectionately at Iruka's pleased blush. So did you graduate from the academy yet?"

"Um, um, no. Iruka dropped his shoulders in shame. I can't"

"Hmm, what's all this 'can't' stuff? You can if you try harder." Mizuki smiled encouragingly.

Oh man, thought Iruka, why can't Mizuki stay here all the time? His friend was the only person that cared about him anymore, but Mizuki was always off on missions. While Mizuki was around Iruka found it easy to pay attention and do well in class, but when he left Iruka lost his focus. No one cared and so the only way to get someone to notice was to goof off. Even if they were yelling at him, at least they were paying attention to him for a little while.

"Hey don't worry so much. You'll get it. Now come on, I just got payed and I want some food. Where do you want to go? Mizuki shifted his friend's attention to food. He didn't like Iruka looking so hopeless. The younger, brown-haired boy had latched onto him in their academy years. Since then Mizuki had thought of him as an extension of himself, much like an extra arm or leg. And on the other hand, he really loved him.

Iruka's eyes had lit up when Mizuki had asked him were he wanted to go. While the older boy was pondering, Iruka was dragging him along to his favorite restaurant, Ichiraku, for ramen. Iruka could think of no other food in the world that he liked as much as ramen!

That had been why he was late. He really hadn't planned on Mizuki returning that day and distracting him with ramen. Or asking Mizuki to tell him everything about his mission. He hadn't planned on Mizuki, telling him every little detail, or getting so absorbed that he nearly forgot to eat.

When Iruka had finally remembered where he was supposed to go that afternoon, he had told Mizuki. Then Mizuki had asked a thousand questions about it. Iruka had tried to explain, but he was so late! Mizuki had let him go, but not before making Iruka promise to meet him later.

Iruka agreed and dashed from the restaurant. He hadn't liked the look that the Genin had given him when he told him that he had been given a personal trainer, and was glad to have an excuse for his escape. "Oh well, I'll ask him about it later." Iruka said to himself as he neared the academy building.

To be continued in chapter 3 -Tintiger-


	3. Chapter 3 He's my sensei?

Chapter 3

'He's my sensei?!'

Iruka jumped the fence around the schoolyard and skidded to a halt. Good, he was here before his new sensei. Or wait, he was an hour late. He sighed, "well Iruka your last chance is gone forever, you missed it."

He slumped against the fence and pulled his knees up to his chest dejectedly. "Dad, I failed. I messed up. I'm so lousy! I couldn't even show up on time for my last chance. Now I'll never be a ninja. I'm a terrible son. I've brought shame on our family." He whispered, half to himself, half to his departed parent.

"Well I suppose so, if you stay slouched there." A voice broke him away from his misery.

Iruka looked up at the man standing over him. He stood up and brushed away the embarrassing, hopeless tears that had gathered in his eyes and were blurring his vision. When his sight cleared, he saw the shinobi who had rescued him from the group of academy students a couple of months ago. He had rescued him, sure but he had also turned Iruka in. Yiyken, the head sensei had been furious. Iruka guessed that it was because the boys were supposed to be in class, and instead had been caught by a Jounin, making it appear as though their sensei was neglecting his duties. Iruka had felt that he recognized the man from somewhere, he just wasn't sure where. Iruka tensed, just what did the Jounin want with him?!

Tenzuma studied the boy. Why did he feel so indecisive about Iruka? "I'm your new sensei," he stated, not allowing any troublesome emotions through.

Iruka blinked, then broke out in a relieved smile. "Really? I was so sure that you left already because I was so late. It won't happen again, ever!" He promised with a grin.

His sensei looked at him. "You shouldn't make promises that you can't always keep."

Iruka swallowed, his grin vanished. "Umm . . . I'm sorry."

"I don't require an apology, just think before you make a promise that is so absurd. My name is Okako Tenzuma, you will call me Okako-sensei." He admonished the young man.

But instead of staying dejected, Iruka's eyes brightened. "Wow Tenzu-kun, you're my sensei?! I remember you! Do you remember my dad, Umino Argon? I guess you do, he finished quickly, seeing the hurt look that flitted across his father's friend's face. I know I miss him a lot too."

"Your father is dead Iruka, so it doesn't matter now, and remember to address me as sensei." The boy had seen his pain. It was something that he would have to keep a tight lid on, he didn't want to hurt Iruka again.

The boy's face held an injured look as he replied, "yes, Okako-sensei."

Iruka's flat voice was a blow, but he would have to get used to it. He sighed inwardly. "Ok Iruka, I want you to meet me tomorrow at seven a.m. right here. Bring your ninja gear, and be ready for a training exercise."

"Yes sensei," was Iruka's reply.

" He hates me! Iruka moaned to Mizuki later that night. I know he hates me!"

"Oh come on Iruka, it's not that bad. Mizuki tried to comfort him. They were sitting in their favorite secret spot, right on top of the Yondaime's head, on the Hokage monument. He's your ticket to ninjahood."

"I know that he was friends with my dad. In fact he was like an uncle to me at one time. Iruka stared at his feet. When mom and dad died, Tenzu-kun became so distant. He didn't want to be around me anymore. When I went to see him, he avoided me. When they asked him if he would take me in, he refused. I just thought, that now since he had agreed to be my sensei he would like me again, but I don't think he dose. Maybe they forced him to take me. He pulled his knees up to his chin, and rubbed his finger across his scar. Mizuki, why does he hate me?"

Mizuki looked away so that Iruka couldn't see the disgust for Okako Tenzuma, that was residing on his features. What right did this man have to make Iruka feel this way? "They never force anyone to train someone, so I'm sure he doesn't hate you. He tried to reassure his friend. Just try to see past the rough exterior and you may find something inside of him. If you can't find anything, your not looking hard enough." Mizuki leaned over and kissed Iruka on the top of his head.

Tenzuma lay on his bed and watched the light creep out of his room. The first meeting with Iruka had gone badly. Why did the boy have to call him 'Tenzu-kun'? When Iruka had been just learning to speak, Argon had taught him to say Tenzuma's name, as a surprise for Tenzuma's birthday. However the boy wasn't really able to say such a complicated name, and instead it came out as Tenzu. It became a bond between them, every time that Tenzuma went over for a visit, Iruka would run to him, and take a flying leap into his arms, yelling "Tenzu-kun, Tenzu-kun!" The boy had become a nephew to him in all but the name.

Iruka awoke the next morning to the sound of pouring rain. "Great, just great," he grumbled as he got out of bed. A training exercise in the rain? Today was going to be one of those days.

In spite of the fact that the sky was dumping buckets of rain on his head, an hour later Iruka was sitting in front of the academy. It was Saturday so the school was locked up, Iruka was forced to wait for his sensei in the rain.

He was soaked! Okako-sensei wasn't there yet and Iruka was bored. He wondered what kind of training exercise he would be enduring. Knowing Tenzu-kun, it would be fun. Oh but Tenzu-kun has turned into Okako-sensei, so its going to be tough, he huffed.

"Well it can't get any worse, Iruka groaned. If sensei doesn't show up soon, I'm going home."

"No, you're not! Tenzuma walked toward him through the downpour. His short black hair was slicked back against his head. He looked as comfortable in the rain as he did out of it. Now stand up."

Iruka obeyed, "sensei its raining."

"Yes, I can see that, The shinobi stated matter of factly. For this exercise you will try to avoid me, for one hour, and I will find you. If I catch you, each time I catch you, I will take one of these. He handed Iruka three crooked sticks the length of his hand. Once I get all three sticks you lose. If you lose, you will stand out here in the rain and practice your taijutsu for the rest of the morning."

" Oh yeah, well suppose I win? Iruka crossed his lanky arms and stuck out his chin stubbornly. What then sensei?"

"Hmm... what if indeed. His sensei's face was impassive. I guess that you'll just have to win and find out, now go. I'll give you a ten minute start, you'll need it."

Iruka grumbled under his breath and took off running into the forest. At lest he's trying and he has spirit, a little anyway, Tenzuma smiled gently. After ten minutes, he set off in pursuit of his pupil.

He quickly located Iruka once, then twice. Each time the boy rubbed his scar in frustration, and took off again. Each time Tenzuma gave him a ten minute start.

The third time he was searching for a longer period of time. Hmm, he's finally getting serious, Tenzuma thought.

Suddenly he paused, Iruka was near. Tenzuma could feel the strange gentle ebb of the boy's chakra. Carefully he looked around, right there! He leapt over a bush and hauled Iruka up by his ponytail.

Instead of letting out any sort of surprised sound, Iruka just grinned smugly, and vanished in a puff. Tenzuma was now holding a small log.

This was unexpected. Wow, Iruka could do the replacement jutsu, Tenzuma thought with a flash of pride. Immediately he chided himself, of course he can, he's been in the academy for years.

So if this hadn't been Iruka... there! He spun around toward Iruka's chakra, just as the boy yanked one of the captured sticks out of his surprised sensei's pocket!

Tenzuma froze. How in the world had Iruka snuck up behind him? Even more amazing was the fact that he had done it stealthily enough to totally avoid detection and reclaim one of the sticks.

Iruka had already darted away. Well, Tenzuma thought maybe he has earned the stick back. This exercise might be more interesting then he had planned. He grinned with pride, but quickly masked it. Iruka could still be near by.

The exercise lasted for another thirty minutes or so before the hour was up. Tenzuma had recaptured the swiped stick, but Iruka had managed to keep secure the last one.

Iruka came back to the designated meeting spot with a smug grin on his face. "I beat you sensei, he announced. Good thing I went easy on you or you would have been humiliated, huh sensei?!"

His sensei only frowned, what to do? He hadn't planned on Iruka managing to keep any of the sticks. Now he wasn't sure how to address the issue. "Ah but Iruka, I won, he countered.

Iruka sputtered on that statement. "Bu . . . bu . . . but I still have one! He presented the stick. You didn't win I did!"

Tenzuma only frowned and shook his head. "No, you didn't. If you remember, I claimed one stick twice, so that makes three times that I caught you. Reclaiming was never part of the exercise."

"What?! Iruka cried in dismay. How can you say that? I still have one! Your just changing the rules because I beat you.

"A shinobi understands unspoken rules as well as the spoken ones, Tenzuma explained calmly. A shinobi also does not throw fits when they don't get their way. So stop you tirade and start practicing. If you're lucky maybe, the storm will stop soon."

As he turned his back on the older man, Iruka almost whispered, "Ok ogre-sensei," Tenzuma glared at the lanky boy's back.

The rain had slowed to a light drizzle. Tenzuma stretched carefully on the tree branch were he had been perched for three hours, watching his student practicing his Tai-jutsu. Iruka was already showing signs of fatigue. For an academy level ninja hopeful, he was doing well. But for his age he was doing poorly. Iruka should have a lot more stamina then what he was showing, the boy was so weak. Why had the academy senseis allowed him to slip so far?

Sighing Tenzuma prepared to jump down. Then he noticed that Iruka had stopped. The teen rubbed his face tiredly, and slumped against the vertical log that he had been kicking. Pulling his knees up to his chin, Iruka stared to sing. The song he was singing was one that his mother would sing to hm when he was lonely or frustrated.

From his lofty perch, Tenzuma smiled. It had been a long time since he had heard that song. Argon had hated the way his wife always sang to Iruka, he had argued (on several occasions) that it would make the boy weak. Tenzuma knew better though, deep down Argon had loved his wife's singing as much as his son, and would often pause their conversation or game to listen. The black-haired Jounin shook his head, there were the memories again. Oh well, if the boy was exhausted let him rest. After all he had done a good job on the exercise. Iruka had proven that he knew how to color outside the lines.

Iruka waited until he was sure that his sensei was gone before letting the embarrassing tears to slide down his cheeks. He had known all along that the older man was up in the tree, like a crow, watching him. He wouldn't ever let his mentor see his tears again, never.

This guy needs to lean a lesson, Iruka thought to himself. I wonder what kind of prank I can pull on him. He stood and stretched, wincing as his back and legs protested. With that thought he set out to devise a prank good enough to fool the experienced Jounin.

To be continued . . .


End file.
